Blood Linked: Part 1
by StellarGhost
Summary: A new Link in the line of Heroes will face off with the long age-tied enemy, Ganondorf! Except this time, with an erotic twist. After Ganondorf's revival, Link's whereabouts is revealed to the mega villain and vengeance is warm and wet on his tongue. He plans a devious plot to single out the hero and to exact his terrible revenge. What will happen?
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's note**_**: Hello fellow readers, quick introduction to the fanfiction below. This is a LinkXGanondorf yaoi fiction. I have taken some liberties in the creation of the world but am keeping various parts true to the game series story. It has been a long time since Link and Ganondorf faced off and a new generation has newly populated the lush world of Hyrule. To keep the story consistent I am rating Part 1 as MA, although the lusty bits will come in Part 2. This is to welcome readers into their story and I hope everyone enjoys it! Thank you! **

Under a naked moon, the smooth face of Lake Hylia shimmered, as if aglow in a soft mystic light. Autumnal drafts rippled the water and brushed the prairie grass off the shoreline. In shadow sunken depths, the sacred grounds of an obscured temple were shaken by a tremor. The sealed entryway, blockaded by thick slabs of stone, inscribed with prayers and spells, shuddered with the second quake. They became increasingly frequent. The underwater life stirred frantically. Gasps of air bubbled to the surface. A thunderous crack released a mixture of heat and oxygen from the door. A substance like black ink seeped from the sluice. Suddenly there came a profound reverberation from behind the stone gate and the structure fumbled, burst and sank in a floating gait downward to the sand floor.  
From within the darkness of the access, a figure walked for the shore, his entire form swallowed in a black and purple field of light. His eyelids were closed as his feet marched knowingly forward. His body was nude, beautifully gilded with rivulets of muscle across a broad chest, powerful biceps, a meaty neck and solid, thickset legs. His skin was a rare color of scorched olive. Blaze red hair framed a masculine face from skull to brow to chin and was drifting to and fro like small needles in the water.

The globe of magic was waning. The top of his head broke from the shoal and he crept along the beach. Ten steps out of the water, his body crumpled, breath becoming hard and loud. Newborn to the world once again and like an infant, the shock exhausted his strength. A shadow fell over him.  
"My Lord," a voice beckoned. The man stooped onto one knee and placed a protective hand over his Master. He looked behind him as the presence of other minions appeared, all gathering to witness the rebirth of their Lord. The man ignored them and with his hand still placed upon the fallen, he snapped his fingers and an azure hew glimmered around the both of them. Without truly acknowledging the pests skulking around, he spoke face downcast, "I shall take him to his domain of rest, as in the past, you are expected to commit your lives to our Lord without fail, if you fail, you die. You die for Lord Ganandorf!" his final word was bellowed and a flash of light swept them away from the place of Ganondorf's imprisonment and of his regeneration.

_*a few days passed at Ganondorf's Keep*_

"Since your awakening, the whereabouts of the boy of legend have finally been revealed. Your connection is rooted in time itself after all. At last I can strike and eliminate him and the Goddess knows how long I've waited." The man, who was instrumental in reviving Ganondorf and taking him from Lake Hylia, paced back and forth, his cloak sweeping the ground. The tapping footsteps echoed in the cavernous hall. Ganondorf was declined on a throw of a colossal hog, layered by richly textured afghans. His arms relaxed at his sides and leg crossed over the knee, he attentively watched his underling, ruby eyes as piercing as ever. Nearly most of his fortitude had returned, it was only a matter of time and not much of it. He smirked, "I think not, Girim. Let this Hero thrive for as long as he can. I will see to his small annoyances."  
"Of course, that is understandable, excuse my impertinence." Girim bowed excessively low.  
"That is all for now, Girim. However, do keep watch of troublesome fools. There is a lot of work ahead after all." Ganondorf snorted, a laugh that was deep and rolling and threatening, enough to send a chill down even a King's neck. _Blood will run indeed_, he thought, _so from the veins that our long linked connection will finally rest in the dirt and in time_.

_*two weeks later*_

"Link…link? Hey, Link!" a tinkling sounds like that of a sweet bell, rang fiercely next to a young man's ear. He shifted, half-asleep, and batted at the noise aimlessly, then in his failure, collapsed the arm.  
"Wake up, for goodness sake!" the wee voice shrilled.  
Link sighed but reluctantly conceded to the tiny whimpers. He got out of bed, not without stumbling over his own feet and landing on his knees. The companion fairy bristled.  
"oh, Link, stop playing around!"  
"I'm not." He griped, still holding onto his stinging shins, "and Good morning, when did you arrive?"  
Sheri flew up to his face, "Link, I'm here because Tollay is missing. Gaebora sent me. He wants you to join with the other villagers to help search for him."  
Fatigue and confusion drained away. Link jumped to his feet, eyes shot wide.  
"Damn!" he grabbed for a green tunic, pulled it over his head and shouldered a strap and dagger. He smoothed away the golden hair from his eyes.  
"Come on Link, I'll show you where everyone is waiting."  
Sheri zoomed out the door, ahead of Link but not far enough for him to lose her track. They passed through the humble village of Karok, home of the meek and unassuming artisans of hunting bows and skinners, small swords. They had found him as an infant, orphaned by the wild world of the forest, and he owed them his life. If Tollay was in trouble, Link would find him as fast as his legs could carry him.

The glade was unoccupied, save for the noisy flutter of chickadees from branch to branch in nearby foliage and the quiet moaning of the wind. Link stepped out cautiously into the open patch, too aware of his vulnerability, too aware of the cold shiver beneath his skin. The tinkle of his companion was becoming more subtle a sound. "Sheri?" he spun around only to find the natural blending of shadow and sunlight and woodland. The fairy girl was gone. Had he been duped or was this some sort of mistake of location?  
All momentary worry-tinged bewilderment left him at the snuffling grunts brought to his attention from the leafage on his left. Link unsheathed the blade hanging at his backside and advanced on feather light motions. A quick flash of light off metal and a hefty Bokoblin threw himself from the leafy camouflage. His heavy landing stirred up dust and insects, which scurried for cover. The enormous creature patted the blunt end of a club into his palm and swollen black eyes narrowed on Link.

Reality came hot and painful. This felt like a trap. It was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Fellow Readers, thank you for the kind reviews (you know who you are) and to those new or already reading my story and sticking with it. I apologise for the second part taking so long, I was quite busy and I tried really hard to make this as juicy and delicious as possible. I hope you all have an awesome ride through this :)! **

The galloping of his heart betrayed fear and in his throat and ears pumped a fast rhythm. Sweat loosened his sword grip. Never had Link faced off with such a brute by himself but somehow he would have to prevail. It was in the Bokoblins eyes, a fierce look of hunger to kill. The creature-man glanced beyond Link and then loosed a toothy grin. The harsh breath of more Bokoblins behind him was too evident to dismiss as a trick of the wind. He needed to stop thinking and to act.

Link leapt at the Bokoblin in his way, saber marked for the bare abdomen. The instance his foot left the grass, all of the Bokoblins launched into an assault. Everything happened to fast for his mind to follow. His blade point punctured flesh and a pained howl resulted. There was a blur of limbs and footwork after that. He was punched by a bony fist that hurled him to the ground. In the nick of time, he rolled out of the way of a stamping boot. He felt luckier than ever to have grown into adulthood with a slender figure that was fast and not usually easy to target. But his thought came too soon.

He had switched into a crouch, ready to dodge a blow coming from his peripheral, but he was unprepared for the attack on his other side. The club came out and clouted his temple so hard that he fell back down. The blow was unbelievably paralyzing. His head was swimming in fog. The creature-men swarmed him and bickered to each other in a strange series of snarls. One of them shrieked and when they all understood the commotion, they dropped to one knee.

A third party invited himself into the fray, someone whom obviously had the Bokoblins full respect and loyalty.  
"Well done. And well done Sheri." The voice was baritone and confidant in its authority. Link could hardly open his eyes. Talking simply spiralled into meaningless sounds and a shadow that brought fatigue was taking over. Even so, the high-pitched tinkle stood out from all the rest and the pain of betrayal he felt just as effective as before.  
"This boy is the hero? He is so young and pathetic." Ganondorf picked Link up into his arms. "You are at my mercy now."

Ganondorf laid the Hylian lad onto a mound of tufted pelts, strewn with luxurious silky cushions. He regarded his prey with contempt and some distrust in his own actions. Never had he chanced encounters with a Hero of such an alluring nature. His face, softened by sleep, was impish with eyes that he knew would be river blue. Locks of gold hair parted to encase his beautiful complexion. His clothes were slack over a lean body and skin was pale with the slightest afterglow of bronze. Ganondorf, although filled with dangerous emotions toward the forest boy, also was hit by a desire to protect something so exquisite. It was a sensation of livening from the isolation and hatred within- a carnal lust to defile the helpless. Well, there was certainly time to waste and the perfect toy to be entertained by, in his grasp.

Under Ganondorf's cool touch, Link roused, eyes flickering. On reflex, he tried to move his arms and panicked when they would scarcely budge against the press of iron. Chains imprisoned him to a leash that bound him to the wall. He was wholly awake and staring dumbfounded into the burning eyes of his captor. His tunic had been lifted up over his chest, displaying flushed rose nipples. Ganondorf placed a large hand over Link's mouth to stop the oncoming outcry. His body like a titan's, imprisoned him. His lips collided with the ivory skin of the nape. He made a track of saliva up the petite throat and sucked the skin at the apex. Ganondorf liberated his hand from the supple mouth and was rewarded with a breathless mewling of acceptance from his doe-eyed forest boy.  
"It is a shame you must perish." He whispered by Link's ear. A protest was cut short when the powerful sorcerer raised him effortlessly by the waist and kissed him barbarously. The "no" turned into a dazed sigh.

Warmth churned inside his belly and stretched his cock to a painful limit that if went unsatisfied, would soon ache. The touch of the roused swell underneath, brushing against his inner thigh- was intensely gratifying. Link's opposition was being overcome by lust. Ganondorf headily turned Link onto his stomach, pinning him with a knee. He discarded his taught black tunic and eased open the tensed fabric of his pants.

Link gasped as the heavyset cock slid erotically across the plain of his back and down to tease the cleft of his derriere. The colossal olive god lifted Link up by the waist to set him on his hands and knees in front of him. He could not wait, would not wait. The King of Darkness waited for nothing. He directed his dick to the sensitive gland and began to push through the resisting muscle.  
Link nearly swooned from the initial discomfort but after some squirming and distraction from biting himself, an underlying high surmounted the original shock. There was ecstasy arising from the substantial cock claiming him. He had a shamefully brazen thought that made him blush, because the thought of escape was dashing away.

Ganondorf grappled Link's narrow hips and rushed him with his cock over and over again. He breathed a guttural and invigorated groan. The sound alone sent a sweet chill through Link. Rounded ass cheeks were slapped raw. Ganondorf drove himself deeper, gaining in stride and strength, forcing a short scream from Link after every dominant thrust. He dug his fingers into the lush pelts that he sweat upon. The cock within him was throbbing in the clutch of heat and moist pre-come. Link was succumbed to his yearning. He craved Ganondorf's sensual affliction. Small whimpers were muttered, encouraging the dark sorcerer to inflame the desire of his prey by another degree.

Reaching under Link, he grasped the solid curve of flesh that was streaming heat. The contact multiplied his ecstasy. The chains clapping metal on metal, the small animal squeals, the sweat and the danger- all of it brought him the most incredible rush and he was certain the feeling was mutual by the way Link bucked, also helplessly searching for climax. Ganondorf leaned into Link, nibbling on the point of his ear while massaging the slender cock, thumb on the slit-tip and ample fingers encasing him to the base. His hammering rhythm was joined by the pull of his hand. Link's arms were trembling. His golden hair was slicked onto the sides of his cheeks. Ganondorf sensed in the body he ravaged the unsteady fatigue and alienation from a pure and rapacious lust. Well he knew now and he would beg for more before his end would come.

From the pounding dick, straight to his torso, a quivering sensation of pleasure was escalating. At the highest ledge, a spasm of erotic waves like the crash of a lightning bolt surged through him. Ganondorf clenched his fists, convulsed against Link's ass and was still pouring seed after releasing himself. Link felt the powerful waves resonate over and through him and wrapped in their salaciousness, peaked. He uttered an exasperated and thrilled series of cries into a cushion.

Rung to the bones, Link collapsed. He would soon spiral off into a peaceful slumber, free of dreaming. Ganondorf took hold of his abandoned tunic and began to adroitly wipe sweat and semen from Link. Naught more would be done at the present hour, not the exacting of Link's death or his torture. In fact, he made a convenient and attractive toy. Soon boy's early demise would be dealt with but not quite yet. There was much more satisfaction to come.


End file.
